Before They Fell in Love
by pointshoe11
Summary: Before Michael's burn notice, before he came to Miami, he had met Fiona. One day in Dublin, Ireland he had noticed a beautiful woman sitting at a cafe. He had smiled at her, and she had smiled back. And it had changed their worlds forever.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Wow. I can't believe I am finally posting this! This has taken me awhile, because I wanted to make sure I got all my facts right and that there were no errors or mistakes. If you haven't already, please read my already finished story called _She's Gone and Not Coming Back,_ which is also a Burn Notice fan fic. Also, please comment, favorite, and follow. I really appreciate hearing feedback! But for now, just sit, relax, and enjoy! :)

* * *

A beautiful young Irish woman sits at a cafe table in Dublin, Ireland. She has very tan skin, and her long wavy brown hair hangs beneath her large sunhat. She wears a long chocolate brown sun dress, that flows just above her ankles revealing her open toe high-healed sandals. She sits cross legged sipping her favorite drink of a Bloody Mary. Her big dark sunglasses hide most of her facial expression but you can tell that she seems bored, sad even. As people walk by, they smile at her. Mostly men, winking or raising an eyebrow. She never smiles back or even looks up, even though she goes to the cafe every afternoon. She was either to caught up in her own thoughts, or non of the men had ever appealed to her. Until that one day. That one day where she did smile back, and it had changed her life forever.

* * *

A handsome young man in a tan suit and a sky blue dress shirt walks through the streets of Dublin, Ireland. His shoes make a clicking sound on the cobblestone pavement as he surveys his surroundings. His chestnut brown hair is spiked up just a little in the front, and his big aviator sunglasses cover up most of his face. He wears no facial expression, and even the most observative people would see no emotion. As he nears a cafe, he see's a beautiful young woman. She has long flowing bronze colored hair that is partially hidden by her gigantic sunhat. But he notices that something is off about her. At first he is confused, but then it hits him. She is using spy techniques. Her eyes look side to side every so often, and her chair is positioned in a way that she could see behind her because of the reflection in a parked car's rear view mirror. He stops walking for a second, staring, but then starts walking again, flustered. _This woman could also be a undercover agent for the CIA, or she could be for another government! _He thinks. He stops again to stare at her. At first glance, he just saw that she was pretty. But now, now he see's all of her gorgeous features come together. Her soft, pink lips. Her tan, skinny legs. Her boldness with her presence. He had never seen a woman look so fierce and alive by just sitting at a cafe. He looks up and realizes that she is staring back at him. He smiles, a small smile that he rarely showes. And she smiled back, her perfect pink lips just curling up on one end in a shy grin. He was about to go in and sit next to her, but then reality hits him. He starts to walk away quickly, staring at the cobblestone pattern. _This woman could be very dangerous for you,_ he thinks. _Spy's aren't allowed to fall in love. _His head tells him. But his heart differs. Suddenly, he stops, turns on his heels, and starts walking back to the cafe.

* * *

She had seen the man walking by the cafe. He was dressed nicely, but way to nice to be just strolling through the streets in Dublin. She had also noticed something. He was too careful. He had surveyed the area as he walked, and he had checked her parked car's rear view mirror to see if there was anyone behind him. But she had also saw something else in him. His handsome spiked up hair. His sharp, piercing blue eyes that she could just make out through his dark aviator sunglasses. If she hadn't looked so closely, she would have thought he was also Irish. But something about his air screamed american. She had loved everything about him, but she had to look away. _He could be very dangerous. He could be working for the U.S. government, spying on the IRA, _she thought. But as soon as she looked away, she had to look again. But this time, he was staring at her. And then he smiled. He didn't wink, or raise an eyebrow, he just flat out smiled one of the cutest smiles she had ever seen. So, she smiled shyly back. Something she had never done before to a stranger since her younger sister Claire had been killed. She felt like it had been her fault that her sister died, so she vowed to just live life without happiness or love. But right at this moment, she had broken that promise. And it felt good to be happy again. She looks down, ashamed. "I'm sorry Claire." She whispers. But then she looks up realizing the handsome man had gone. She's look backs down at her drink disappointed that he left, but also ashamed of herself. Just as she starts to get up to leave, she see's him emerge from the crowds in his smooth tan suits, and she abruptly sits down, trying to act casual.

The handsome man walks up to her table and asks, "May I sit?" He says in a Irish accent, smiling that special smile of his and pointing at the chair across from her. _Huh, _She thinks._ Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he is Irish. _

"Of course." She says, smiling graciously with a strong Irish accent. The man pulls the chair back and sits down.

"Are you from here from here?" He asks casually.

"Yes, my whole family is. We grew up here." She replies smiling, a spark in her eyes. "What about you?" She asks.

He hesitates for a second, then says "Yes. I did too." He says,

"Really?" She asks using a slightly accusatory tone. _Why would he lie? _She thinks.

The man just nods his head. "Do you like that drink?" He asks her, motioning to her Bloody Mary._  
_

"Yes," She replies, nodding her head. "It's my favorite. So, what do you do for a living?" She asks, raising her eyebrows.

He hesitates again, but finally says "It's complicated. What do you do?"

"Its complicated." She says mimicking him. He smirks for a second, but then returns to his serious face. "I forgot to ask," The woman says. "Whats your name?"

"I'm Michael. Michael McBride." Michael replies.

"Nice to meet you ." She says, smiling sweetly. "I'm Fiona, Fiona Glenanne."

"Glenanne. Thats a very popular Irish last name." Michael replies.

"So is McBride." Fiona replies. Michael smirks again.

"Nice to see you, Fiona. I'll see you later, I need to go." Michael starts to leave, but Fiona touches his arm.

"Wait. How will I ever see you again?" She asks.

Michael looks uncomfortable, but then pulls out his phone which Fiona recognizes as a burner phone. She's about to ask him why he would need one, because she uses them too. Almost untraceable, and easy to discard._ I was right, _She thinks._ There is something different about him__._ Just as she's about to ask him, he gives her a slip of paper with a number on it. "Ill call you later." He says, smiling that adorable smile of his. Then he was gone before she could say goodbye. Fiona smiles to herself. _Huh, _She thinks. Then she gets up, grabbing her purse. _If only he knew what I do for a living. _She thinks chuckling to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! A big thanks to everyone who read my first chapter! Thank you so much. I would also like to thank Nutellalove522. Thanks Nutella for reviewing, favoriting and following! Thank you also to Calzona1931 for favoriting! :) Also, if any of you guys who are reading my story feel like really helping me out, please favorite, follow, and review! Instructive criticism is fine. Anyways, let me stop talking and start writing! (Or reading in your case) So just sit back, relax, and enjoy the read! :)

* * *

Michael had walked away from Fiona slowly, not wanting to leave her behind. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, but he didn't know why she had flirted back. He was awful at relationships, and he had never been in one that lasted more than a couple of weeks. He always had to leave them because of work, and he could never tell them where he was going, due to CIA protocol. He sighs loudly and a few people stare at him confused. He then remembers why he is here in Dublin, and he straightens out his shoulders and starts surveying the area, making sure he is not being followed. _Focus,_ He tells himself._ Remember why you are here. You can't let love get in the way. _

* * *

Fiona peeks around the corner of a building, gun in hand. Her fellow operatives wait eagerly just behind her. Something was amiss about this job, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"What's wrong?" One of the operatives ask Fiona. Fiona sighs. She wish the IRA would give her helpful operatives that could actually do something. They got muscle, but no brains.

"The shades are closed, but it's a Tuesday. The bank should be open." Fiona replies, concerned. The other operatives nod their heads confused. Then Fiona notices something. Among the cars, there is a black van. She slaps her forhead._ Of course!_ She thinks.

"What is it?" Another operative asks.

Fiona sighs again. "Someone else is robbing this same bank."

"At the same time?" A woman operative asks. Fiona rolls her eyes.

"YES. AT THE SAME TIME." Fiona replies impatiently.

"So what do we do?" A male operative asks. Fiona is about to loose it. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"We head in through that back window on the other side. We sneak up behind them, knock them out, and grab the money." Fiona says, while the operatives nod. "Okay, you three." Fiona says pointing to three operatives. "You guys are going to go find a car, and bring it to the front as our getaway. The rest of you will follow me, and do exactly as I say. Understand?" The operatives nod like school children. "Alright. Lets go then!" The group runs full speed to the other side of the building and through a window. Fiona puts a finger to her lips, and they all creep through the bank following the voices they hear. They finally come to a room of hostages. Fiona sighs. She knows this isn't part of the job, but the hostages have been hurt and badly bruised. She makes a decision. "You four," She says pointing to a couple of operatives."You go get the money and bring it out to the getaway car as quite as possible. That means absolutely NO guns. Then the seven of you guys go take out the big guys running the operation." She says organizing everyone.

"What about you?" A male operative asks.

Fiona purses her lips. "I have something to take care of."

The operatives nod and all run off in different directions following their tasks. Fiona creeps along a wall until reaching the door of the room full of hostages. She can hear 2 guards in the room, and probably about 12 hostages. She can tell the door is locked, so she pulls a bobby pin out of her hair and starts fidgeting with it. The door clicks, and she throws the door open to see a guard twice the size of her right in front. She jumps around to his back and grabs around his neck for ten seconds, until he goes unconscious. She reaches out to the other guard and kicks him in the chest knocking him to the ground. The hostages stare at her in awe. "Don't just stare at me! I helped ye, now just get out! And don't tell anyone that I helped you." Fiona says sternly. She then runs down the hall and out of the building to the getaway car. In the van there are the four she sent off to get the money, but the others aren't their. Before she can say anything, they all come running out at full speed. One of them carrying another over their shoulder. "Dammit." Fiona says under her breath. One of them had gotten shot. As soon as they get in the car Fiona yells "DRIVE!" And the driver steps on the gas.

* * *

Michael walks into a bar and immediately goes into his cover I.D. He has a earpiece in his ear that the CIA is talking into. He's supposed to be a lazy drug dealer that has gone out of business but wants to get back in. He's trying to get the attention of a man named Damian Gray. He's supposed to be one of the top drug dealers in the nation. Michael sits down in a bar stool and lazily orders a beer. Michael can see Gray out of the corner of his eye. Gray obviously notices Michael, but he pretends not to be paying any attention. Michael has a urge to make a scene to get the man to come to him, but that might blow his cover. Just as he decides not to make a scene, the CIA says into his ear, "Now, Westen. We don't have all day!" Michael looks at Gray again.

He then replies under his breath, "Not yet. I can't risk blowing my cover." Michael can hear the CIA sigh on the other end.

"Westen-" They start to say but Michael cuts them off.

"Listen." Michael says barley moving his mouth. "Give me 10 minutes. If he doesn't come to me, I'll make the scene." Michael can hear the CIA arguing with each other on the other end.

"Fine." They eventually reply. "You've got 10 minutes, starting NOW." Michael says his okay, and starts waiting for Gray to come to him. But he doesn't. After a couple of minutes, Michael orders another beer.

"Five minutes Westen. Make them count." The CIA says sternly.

"I'm working on it." Michael replies. After another 3 minutes go by and Gray doesn't make his move, Michael is almost as uncertain as the CIA. But then he has a idea.

"Westen?" The CIA says. "Westen? What are you doing?! Wes-" But Michael cuts them off by hitting the disconnect button on his earpice. He knew the CIA wouldn't approve of his idea, so he decided to do it on his own. It was risky, but it was all he got to see if Gray had a idea of who he was. Michael gets up out of his bar chair, and walks out of the bar. As he leaves, he can see Gray's quizzical look. _Dammit, _Michael thinks. _Gray thinks I work for the CIA. _Michael runs down the sidewalk heading towards an alleyway, thinking. _If he knows I work for the CIA, why hasn't he killed me already? _Michael thinks. Then he remembers a operative move that they had used once when he was in the army._ He wants to use me, _Michael thinks._ He wants to feed me false information to get me killed._ He reaches the alleyway and turns his earpiece back on. Immediatly the CIA starts yelling at him.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" The lead CIA member of the operation yells. "You NEVER turn your earpiece off again! Do you hear me, Westen?! NEVER. We could fire you for that!" Michael sighs.

"Listen, okay." Michael says. "Gray knows I work for the CIA. He thinks I know who he is. I could see the confusion on his face when I left without approaching him."

"Crap." A CIA member says. "Give us a second Westen. And don't you dare turn that earpiece off!" Michael sighs again as he listens to the chatter of the CIA members. Finally, the CIA says "Alright Westen. We have an idea, though it will mean the mission will take longer than expected."

"I'm all ears." Michael replies.

"We want you to go back to that bar, and pretend to be a CIA agent." The CIA says.

"You have got to be kidding me." Michael says under his breath, clearly annoyed.

"Westen, it's the only way out of this. If he thinks your an agent, he can give you information. False information, that is. We will follow his false info, and right when he's about to kill you, you get him and kill him instead." A CIA woman says.

"Basically, I'm the bait that you want to throw in the water so the big fish will eat me." Michael replies, shaking his head.

"Exactly." The CIA leader says, chuckling.

"Alright. I'm going back in." Michael replies.

"Good. And that earpiece better stay on Westen!" The CIA mission leader replies. Michael nods his head annoyed, and walks around the corner and onto the sidewalk, wondering what his fate will be.

* * *

Fiona sits in the chair of her apartment lazily, twirling her phone around in her hand. She is clearly bored, but she also seems to be contemplating over something. _Its been such a long day, _She thinks. Just as she is about to feel more sorry for herself, her phone wrings. She jumps up in her seat eagerly, thinking that the call is from Michael.

"Hello?" She says sweetly.

"Hello Glenanne. We would like to talk to you about your work that you have done today." The head of the IRA replies. Fiona groans. _Ugh! _She thinks._ The only thing that could make this day worse is a call from a scolding IRA operator. _

_"_Listen, I-" Fiona starts to explain but she is cut off.

"What were you thinking Glenanne?! Going into a operation that was sabotaged from the start without permission!? And SAVING the HOSTAGES?! YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE ROBBING THE BANKS NOT SAVING THEM!

"But-" Fiona starts to say but is cut off again.

"But won't cut it Glenanne! NOW-" The IRA leader starts to say, but this time Fiona cuts him off.

"I hate being told what to do all the time but you people! Can't I have a mind of my own?!" Fiona yells.

"YOU joined this organization, Glenanne. YOU made that decision! Now if you want to leave, FINE! But you'll be living in the slums for the rest of your life! I'll see you in the office tomorrow Glenanne. I am very disappointed in you." The line goes dead and Fiona groans again, slumping back in her chair. Then she picks up her phone, deciding to call Michael.

* * *

Michael walks outs of the bar, officially done with his job for the night. Gray did not make his move tonight, but Michael could see him glancing at Michael every so often, and Michael helped out by acting very CIA. Just as Michael gets in his car, his phone wrings. He can see that the caller I.D. is an unknown number, and not knowing who it is he decides on a heavy Irish accent just in case its a call from in the area.

"Hello?" He says, answering the phone.

"Hello, Michael." A sweet voice says on the other end, and Michael immediately recognizes the voice on the other end as the girl he met at the cafe earlier that day.

"Well hello, Miss Fiona." Michael replies smiling broadly. He can hear her giggle lightly on the other end.

"Would you like to go out for Dinner? I heard The Pub is open until midnight." Fiona replies, and Michael can tell that she is tired but eager.

"My pleasure." Michael says, still grinning. "I'll be there in 20."

"Great. See ye then!" She replies, and Michael can tell that she is truly Irish by her very fluent accent.

"See ye then." Michael replies, smiling. _Time to change from covert spy, to lost man in Ireland. _He thinks, smiling to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael sits at a round dirty wood table in the center of a dark pub. To his left is a dance floor, and to his right is the drink counter. Out of the corner of his eye he see's a man slip the bartender a few bills, probably to get him too have a girl come over. He looks back to the front and see's a woman holding hands with a man, but realizes that she is being secretive and notices another man grabbing their drinks from a counter. Michael narrows his eyebrows. He's never liked cheaters, whether its on tests or husbands. Michael straightens his green plaid shirt, and looks up at the cheating woman again. This time though, she is not holding hands with the other man and she is arguing with her husband. Michael looks away. He can't let someone else's problem bother him. Michael scouts the pub a few more times noticing other hidden acts such as a nosy girl looking at her friends phone, a man pick pocketing another man as he exits the bar, or the bartender pouring himself a few shots that he did not pay for. Finally, he see's the swish of her chocolate brown hair as Fiona enters the bar. She's wearing a gray above the knee dress, and her hair is flowing down her arms. He realizes that her bangs must have been clipped back before, because now she wears them down, just above her eyebrows. She looks around for a second, as if pretending to look for Michael but he knows she has already seen him. _She must be scouting the area but covering it up by pretending to look for me, _He thinks. She finally pretends to have found him and she smiles sweetly and waves as she walks towards him. Michael smiles back a small smile and gets up out of his chair to greet her.

"Hello." He says, pulling her chair out for her.

"Hello." She replies. She seems happy, but tired.

"Long day?" He asks concerned.

"Long day." She says, but then she perks up, smiling. "But glad to be with you tonight, mister Michael McBride." He grins.

"Me too." He replies happily.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you a question." Fiona says cautiously.

"And?" Michael asks, afraid of what the question might be.

"Before I had asked you what your job was, and you had said 'It's complicated'. What exactly did that mean?" She says, smiling mysteriously. Michael thinks carefully for a moment. They were treading into dangerous waters.

"You said the same thing." Michael answers, playfully. "What exactly does that mean?" Fiona smirks. Michael is unsure of what she will say, because she seems uncomfortable. He feels bad, and decides to just jump out of the water instead of hitting the bottom. "How about he just think about now and not talk about work?" He says, smiling.

"Sure." She replies, looking relieved.

At that moment, the bartender calls out, "Is there anything I can get for ye, lovers?" He says, flashing a missing tooth grin. _Perfect timing, _Michael thinks as Fiona asks the bartender for a bottle of whiskey.

* * *

Fiona takes a sip of whiskey, looking at the dance floor to her right. She then sets it down, thinking about the night. They had talking about everything; their favorite foods, colors, activities. Their favorite magazines (which so happened to be the same one, _Gun Digest)_, movies, and T.V. shows. They had literally talked about everything, except two topics that were avoided the whole time. Childhood and work. Fiona didn't think that Michael was trying to hide anything about his childhood. She had noticed how his eyes turned fiery for a minute but then they softened and he had changed the subject. _He must have had a rough childhood,_ she thinks. Just as she is about to ask Michael a question he holds out his hand to her.

"Would ye like to dance?" He asks, smiling that small sweet smile of his.

Fiona giggles a little, but then takes his hand and stands up. "I would love to." She replies. Michael stands up and they both walk over to the dance floor. They dance through a few songs of upbeat music, Fiona giggling and Michael grinning as they dance sillily. But then a man calls out "LAST SONG!" and the music goes into a slow dance. The lyrics start, and Fiona and Michael hold their hands together at one side. Fiona puts her hand on his shoulder as he puts his hand on her hip. _He's not like most guys, _She thinks._ He doesn't want me for my looks, he wants me for, me. _Fiona stares at Michael, mesmerized by his face. And Michael stares back, staring into her hazelnut eyes. She finally tears her eyes away from his face and rests her cheek on his shoulder, inhaling his smell of sweat and cologne. When the song finally ends, she takes her cheek of his shoulder and looks up at him.

"My place?" He asks her, smiling that sweet smile of his.

"Your place." She replies, nodding and smiling. They walk out of the pub holding hands and walk to Michael's car. As they get in the car, Fiona smiles at Michael, and Michael smiles back. _I've never been so happy in my life, _Fiona thinks, as she gets into the car, ready to start a relationship with this man who she met this morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Sorry, but this chapter is going to be a short one. I didn't want to mix to much action into one chapter anyway, so i thought it might be okay. Thank you all you people for reading, please comment, favorite, and follow! 1 more episode until Burn Notice is over forever! And it airs tonight! Unfortunately, I'm unable to watch it until tomorrow! :( So please, if you see it before September 14, please do not write any spoilers in the comments. Thank you! :) :) :)

* * *

Michael opens his eyes to see a beautiful woman staring at him. He jumps back and puts his hand on the bedside table drawer, where his gun is held. But then the events of the night come back at him, and he smiles.

"Sorry. Ye startled me." He says, faking his irish accent. He immediately feels guilty. _I should be telling her who I am. I'm lying to her. _He thinks.

"Thats alright." Fiona replies, smiling at him. He then moves closer to her in the bed and she rests her head on his shoulder as he puts his arm around her neck. He lays there for a moment, then he suddenly sits up abruptly. _Work! _He thinks frantically. He glances at the time, which reads 9:30. He has just 15 minutes by the he has to be at the CIA base! He jumps out of the bed and quickly puts on his pants. Fiona looks up at him, confused.

"Where are you going?" She asks sleepily.

"I...I have to go to work." He says. He is disappointed that he has to leave her, but glad that at least for once he didn't have to lie to her.

"Work..." She mumbles as if trying to process what the word meant. Michael looks at her concerned. Then all of the sudden her hazel eyes widen. She then sits up quickly, frantically grabbing her shirt and throwing it over her head. Michael half smirks at her. _She is so cute,_ He thinks chuckling.

"Hey! What are ye laughing at?" Fiona asks pretending to be mad as she throws her hair into a high messy bun, her messy bangs hanging just above her perfectly rounded eyebrows.

"Nothing." Michael replies, still chuckling as he grabs his work shoe and attempts to quickly tie it on. Fiona sticks out her tongue at him and Michael laughs harder as they both frantically throw on their clothes. Michael turns his back to Fiona and discreetly sticks his gun from the beside drawer in his pants waist. Little does he know on the other side, Fiona has her back to him as she grabs _her_ gun and puts it in her pants waist. As Michael grabs his duffle bag full of supplies, Fiona runs out his apartment room giggling and calling out, "FIRST!".

Michael chuckles and races after her, his duffle swinging over his shoulder as he quickly locks the door behind him. He runs as fast as he can after her, and he slowly begins to catch up as they run down stairs and through halls to get to the bottom floor of the building. He is having so much fun that he doesn't even process how fast she is actually running, which is at least 3 times faster than the average female. After about 5 staircases, 3 emergency exits, and 10 deserted hallways, he finally catches up to her. She giggles and tries to pump her legs to go harder, but she is almost out of breath.

"Good, but not good enough!" Michael teases as he passes her. This most have infuriated her, because she runs so fast Michael almost doesn't even see her pass him. As they near a staircase, Fiona skids on the floor and falls back, panting between giggles. Michael nearly runs into her, but he slips too and falls down, laughing. After a minute, they collect themselves and the silliness wears off. Michael leans into her, and at the exact same moment, she leans in, too. They kiss romantically for a second, but then pull away, reality starting to drift in again. Fiona stands up, and Michael does the same.

"Uh, work." Michael says, slightly embarrassed.

"Ah, me too." Fiona says, feeling the same way. Michael grabs his duffle and Fiona readjusts her gun that was digging into her side.

"Well, I'll cya." Fiona says, smiling a sweet small smile.

"You to." Michael replies, also smiling kindly. Then they both then head off in opposite directions, neither of them wanting to go.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Thanks all for reading again. I gotta say, that was such a crazy finale for Burn Notice last Friday! I won't spoil anything for those readers than have not finished the series yet, but i just have to say WOW. :) Also, thanks suagrstarsatnight, bnlove, and guest(You know who you are) for commenting! :) Sugarstarsatnight also favorited the story so please go check them out! I can't believe this is the 5th chapter. We should have a aniversary party! Hahaha. Ok, so enough with the bad jokes. Readers, read on!

* * *

Fiona walks into the IRA agency. She nods at the secretary who gives her a grim smile. _Wow, _Fiona thinks_. I must really be in trouble._

"He wants you in his office." The secretary replies, looking sympathetic.

Fiona nods again and thanks the braces herself as she walks up the long staircase to the office, waiting to walk into the room and be yelled at. She reaches the door of the office and takes a deep breath. _You can do this,_ She thinks_. _Fiona then reminds herself that she is fearless, and she masks her nervous emotions with dignity and strength. She then opens the door and walks inside. She looks around the office, which looks pretty typical. There's a wooden desk in the middle, bookshelves on the sides (of course for decoration only), and a couple plants by the window. Fiona remembers only being in this office two other times. Though 2 times seems like nothing, all the agents avoid going into the room at all costs. Most never go into it in a life time. Its like going to the principals office in school, but ten times worse. Fiona looks up at the head officer who is frowning.

"Sit down, Glenanne." The officer replies. Fiona sits down in the chair, holding her head high, waiting for the yelling to start. But it never did. Instead, her officer starts talking. "We are very disappointed in you. Because of you, a man got shot yesterday. But, I'm not going to scold you. You've already had two warnings over the 3 years you've been here, and thats far to many even for a man that has been here 20 years! I have no other choice Glenanne, but to demote you. "

Fiona's jaw drops as she stares at him in shock. She never thought that he would demote her! Sure yelling here and there, but to _demote_ her?! That was the worst punishment an agent could get. It would be better off to be fired. She would go down in shame from all the others.

"No way. You can't do that! Have you even _seen _your other operatives?! That don't even know how to shoot a gun! I'm the-" Fiona starts to say before she is angrily cut off by her officer.

"Don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do Glenanne! You brought this one yourself! If you can show me that you can follow directions better, maybe I can move you up a spot in awhile. But for now, SUCK IT UP AND GET OUT OF MY DARN OFFICE!" He yells back at her.

Fiona grits her teeth and forces herself to not yell a retort back. She makes herself stand up and walk out of the office, pushing down the anger inside of her. As she walks down the flight of stairs she mutters swears under her breath. She's mad at herself for being so stupid, but much more mad at the officer. As she reaches the lobby, everyone is staring at her. _Crap, _She thinks._ Everyone must have heard the yelling upstairs. _She keeps her head down as she makes her way to the training room. _This day just keeps getting better and better!_

* * *

Michael finishes his last punch on the punching back and runs over to the next obstacle which is a high jump. He flips over it perfectly in seconds and then jogs over to the treadmill, immediately increasing it to its highest speed. He counts to 30 in his head, running at full speed on the treadmill. Then runs back over to the high jump, flips over it a second time, and runs to his ending point. His trainer immediately hits the button on the stopwatch, grinning.

"Nice, Westen. This is your best time yet!" His trainer says happily. Michael smiles modestly, taking a sip from his water. "I think we should wrap up for today, Westen. Go get yourself cleaned up, and then meet Agent Strize in the board room afterwards. He says to tell you there's a meeting for a special mission. Got it?" Michael nods, taking another sip of water as he heads out of to the locker rooms.

He wipes his forehead with his towel as he enters the locker room. Its empty right now, because only about 10 agents were taken on this mission. This is just a rented out temporary base, since all of there normal bases are in the United States. Michael opens his locker and pulls out a towel. He undresses quickly and jumps into one of the showers in the room. The shower is warm and it feels good on his sweaty skin. He washes up quickly then dresses in his suit and tie for the board room meeting. It's slightly wrinkled from trying to get dressed so quickly this morning, and it makes him smile. _If only Fiona were here right now, He thinks. Everything would be all right." _

* * *

Fiona punches the bag hard. Then again, harder. Finally she punches it so hard, she thinks it might actually fall off the chain. But she doesn't care. She is just mad at the officer. She sits down on the bench breathing slightly heavily. She didn't have to use the training room today, but she felt like she could use some anger on something today. She looks up to see a younger agent walking up to her.

"Officer wants to meet you in here at 5:00. Says he has a mission for you that could redeem your status." The agent says. Fiona sighs. She's always hated agents that used protocol to talk. She thanks the agent and gives them a annoyed smile, and of course the agent shows no emotion as they walk away. Fiona wonders what the officer must have in store for her. _Hope its good, _She thinks as she gets back up to start punching again.

* * *

Michael walks into the empty board room and sits down. He checks his watch and notices that he is ten minutes early. He thinks about what the special mission might be. _How could I be doing another mission when I already have one? _He thinks confused. Just as he starts to go deeper into thought, Agent Strize enters the room.

"Ah, Agent Westen. Thank you for coming. I have a special mission for you." Agent Strize says, greeting Michael.

"But what about my current one?" Michael asks concerned.

"Oh, you won't be finishing that. I've talked to the head, and he said he will have another agent fill your spot. This mission is very important, and I think you'll agree that you will be the perfect agent for this. Shall we begin?" Strize asks. Michael nods, suspicious of what he might be getting into. But he couldn't turn down that mission. That was against protocol and could very easily get you burned, something he was trying very hard to avoid.

"Alright. I just found out earlier today from one of our sources that there is a organization running here that we need to take care of. They are wanted all over the world for all sorts of things. Drug dealing, terrorist activity, bomb making, but most of all, murder. They have killed over 50 people in the last 5 years. A couple that have even been our agents trying to get into the organization. Now, i know its asking a lot, but you think your up for it?" Strize asks, hopeful.

Michael thinks about it. I mean, for this one, he can't say no. These people are bad, and they need to be taken down. He decides he will take the mission. "Yeah. I'll do it. But one thing, what are there motives?" Michael asks unsure.

"None. Thats the thing that no one can figure out. There are no patterns. No motives. No planning. They kill, and when they do, its vicious."

* * *

Fiona is still training when the officer walks into the room for their meeting. She is on the treadmill at top speed now, but she looks bored. She see's him come in out of her eye and she stops the treadmill, hopping off.

"Hello." Fiona says to him with disgust.

"Glenanne. This is important. Now I know we had a small argument- *Fiona snorts*- But i was hoping you could get past that. I just had a meeting with the vice president of the IRA today, and it seems that he has found something. There is an deadly organization running here, and he thinks you would be perfect for the job. What do you think?"

Fiona stares back at him in shock. At first thought, she can't believe the vice president of the IRA knows who she is. Then at second thought, she is appalled that her officer just demoted her and now is asking her to take a dangerous mission.

"Fine. I'll take it." Fiona says, holding herself back from spitting in her officers face.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow then with the plans for this mission." And then he was gone.

_I wonder what Michael is doing, _Fiona thinks._ Probably doing something better than me. _


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, everyone! Back again, on Thursday as usual. Before we start, I want to thank Lilac2481 for favoriting and following! Thanks so much Lilac2481! I really appreciate it. Also, thanks to fanburnnotice for favoriting! I checked out your page, and I can't believe that you have written over 200 burn notice fan fiction stories! That is some awesome stuff dude! Anyways, thanks to all you who are reading my story! Now where were we...

* * *

Michael wakes up in his apartment to the beeping of his alarm clock. His hand comes immediately to his gun and he points it towards the door, but of course no one is there. He sighs. _I should really change my alarm sound to a noise that _doesn't_ sound like a bomb, _He thinks shaking his fists comes down on the clock harder than he expects, and it immediately stops beeping. He pulls back the covers and walks over to his closet to pull out his nice gray suit and dark brown loafers. _ Time to take down a terrorist organization, _Michael thinks sighing.

* * *

Fiona stands in front of a group of operatives as they take notes. She points to several areas on a map that stands on flip chart.

"So, we blast through this room here, which is going to be empty. Then we run up this staircase and take a left." Fiona says carefully, moving her pointer along the chart. "Any further questions about how we get in, or should I move on?" A student raises there hand and Fiona calls on them.

"But how do we know they will actually be in the building?" The student questions.

Fiona sighs loudly. "Remember? We already went over this! We have a source that says there is a meeting there today. C'mon! You have to keep up with the conversation. Any more questions?" No one else raises there hand, probably out of the intimidation of Fiona.

"Good then." Fiona replies. "Let's move on."

* * *

Michael walks in to the same board room he was in the night before. But this time, Strize is already there. Michael moves his arm up so he can check his watch but Strize says "Don't worry, your not late. I wanted to make sure I got here early so I could set up." He says, motioning to the flip charts and papers on the table. Michael nods and takes a seat in one of the chairs.

"So, lets get down to business. We have decided that it will be much safer to try to dig deeper into the organization other than attack it. Your name will be Julius Armarigo. You have been in the Military for the last 15 years. You will pose then as a old friend of Kamanzo Juliger. He was in the organization for many years up until 6 months ago, when he was killed in one of their only missions that had gone wrong. You will pretend that you were one of his best friends, and that you want to join the organization in honor of his death." Strize says.

Michael nods. "When will I be doing this today?" He asks.

"2:30." Strize replies. "We will drop you off several blocks away from the station of the organization, and then you will walk your way into their compound. Any more questions?" Michael shakes his head.

"Good now lets go over the rest of the plans." Strize says, continuing his explanation.

* * *

Fiona straps her bullet proof vest to her chest. She checks her watch and the time reads 2:00. They are going in to take down the organization at 2:45. Her officer walks in to the room as Fiona finishes strapping her vest onto herself.

"The car is waiting to take all of the operatives to the point. You ready, Glenanne?" Her Officer asks in a monitone. Fiona nods trying to ignore him. "Well you should be on your way now." He says professionaly. Fiona starts to walk out the door past him.

Just as she reaches for the handle, he says "Oh, and Glenanne?"

She spins around and faces him. "Yes?" She says gritting her teeth.

"You better not try anything stupid this time. This is your one time only get out of jail free card. Make it count." He says matter-of-factly.

Fiona snarls and him and slams the door behind her. _Such a selfless idiot, _She thinks as she gets into the black SUV full of operatives. Then she sighs, worried about what she might be getting into.

* * *

Michael hobbles through the bushes that he has to walk through to get to the compound. He hears Strizes voice in his earpiece.

"Come on Michael, hurry it up, we don't have all day!" He complains.

"Trying to stay in character." Michael says under his breath. He finally reaches a break through the bushes and he see's the compound. He runs through the opening towards the gate yelling, "I'm here I'm here! I'm so glad I found you guys!"

Immediately guns point toward him. "Hey, hey! I come in peace people! I'm a old friend of Kamanzo Juliger!" He says.

Michael notices that they all look at each other in confusion, but he see's that the guns are still on him. "Hey hey people! I can prove it! Look! This is his Military acceptance document that he gave to me before he left to join you guys!" Michael says, waving a piece of paper around. They still have not dropped their guns, but he does see a man walking out to the gate. He opens it and he is now standing in front of Michael.

"You say you know a friend of ours, is this true?" The man says in strong russian accent.

"YES! Yes! NOW you understand me! My name is Julius Armarigo. I knew Kamanzo Juliger! He was a very good old friend of mine, but I heard he passed away from the newspapers. I just got out of the Military around the time I found out about his death, and I have been looking for you ever since! I finally heard of a mastermind heist that had happened just up here, and I knew it was you! I want to work for you in honor of Juliger." Michael says, fakley smiling broadly.

"Hmm... I see." The man replies suspicously.

But he then picks up his radio and starts speaking Russian, figuring that Michael has no idea what he is saying. But Michael does know, because he is very aware of how to speak Russian from his CIA training and operations. The man says into his walkie talkie "Get the interrogation room ready. We have a man that knew Juliger." Michael suppresses a smile as he hears the good news.

The man then turns back to Michael. "Good news!" He says, fakely smiling. "We seem to have a interest in you. But before we go in, we must put these on you." He says holding up a pair of handcuffs and a blindfold. "Just in case you want to get away." He says, showing a evil toothy grin.

* * *

Fiona sits in the back of the black SUV thinking about the operation she is about to endure. Something is going to go wrong and she knows it. She can feel it, and its not good.

"How much longer?" Fiona asks the driver impatiently.

"Couple more miles." He replies. Fiona nods to herself, then looks out the window. She notices a helicopter in the sky. It's to far away for the others to see, but because of her point of view she can just make it out. _Uh-oh, _She thinks to herself._ They are tracking us. _But for some reason, Fiona doesn't say anything. She has this weird feeling that for some reason she needs to be there. So she doesn't say anything and pretends that nothing happened.

* * *

Michael sits in a interrogation room. He was questioned for several moments about his military career, ect. He knows they are pretending to be interviewing him for to be in their organization, but really they are trying to figure out who he is. He waits several more minutes and then the same Russian man who met him at the comes in. As soon as he enters the room, he notices somthing is off. The man walks up to Michael.

"Who are you with?" He says dangerously quiet. When Michael doesn't answer, he shouts, "WHO ARE YOU WITH?!"

_Crap, _Michael thinks._ I've blown my cover. __Stay calm. _

"I don't know what your talking about." Michael says innocently.

"Oh yeah!? Then what about the BLACK SUV that is heading towards here RIGHT NOW?!" He says outraged.

Michael looks at him very confused. _Black SUV?! What the hell is he talking about? This can't be the CIA. It just can't be. It must be another organization coming at just the wrong time._

_"_I have no idea what your talking about." Michael says again. The man slaps him right across the face, hard.

"IM GOING TO GIVE YOU 5 SECONDS TO TELL ME WHAT YOU WORK FOR!" He yells, pulling out his gun. "FIVE!"

"I'm telling you I don't-"

"FOUR!"

"Come on man how-"

"THREE!"

"I HAVE NO IDE-"

"TWO!"

"PLEASE I DONT-"

"ONE!" Michael shuts his eyes tight, ready to die. But it doesn't come, and instead a huge ear piercing blast knocks him to the ground. He opens his eyes slowly and see's that the man is lying on the ground, and that the left side wall has been blasted through. He then notices a shape come through the wall. He looks over in horror as he recognizes the person. Perfect, chocolate brown hair. Soft, silky tanned legs. Those beautiful hazel eyes.

"What? You..." He says, in shock standing up to face her.

"You are...How could..." She replies staring back at him, also shocked. But before they can say anything else, another blast knocks them to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! Back again. I don't really have much to say today...;) Except that I know the last couple chapters have been more business than romance, but I promise the next chapter to have more more romance! So, as always, thank you to those who read, comment, favorite, and follow! :)

* * *

Fiona feels her cheek hit the stone cold concrete. She shuts her eyes tight, as the blasts, shouts, and loud footsteps shatter loudly in her ears. But then the noises stop suddenly, and everything is silent. She slowly opens her eyes to see a face staring at her. For a second she stares back, her brain not registering who the person in front of her is. But then her eyes widen in shock, as the events of the minutes before come back to her.

"Fiona?" Michael asks, looking at her as his head also rests to the side on the concrete flooring. She can't tell if he is surprised or worried, but she decides on maybe a little of both.

"Michael?" Fiona questions back. She pushes herself up from the ground in a slanted sitting position, as Michael does the same.

"I'm in the IRA." Fiona blurts out, but immediately regrets it by the look of shock on Michaels face.

"CIA." Michael says. And now it's Fiona's turn to be shocked. She stares at him, taken aback. But then they hear footsteps, and shouting. Michael knows it is the CIA, by the sound of their footsteps in their combat boots. The both look towards the door, but then look back at each other, open mouthed. Michael puts his hands on Fiona's cheeks._  
_

"Run!" He whispers urgently. When she doesn't move, he whispers again "RUN!" Then he kisses her passionately on the lips, and runs out the door. Fiona stays still on the ground for a second, woozy from his kiss. Then she jumps up, and runs out of the hole in her blasted out wall, towards her troops.

* * *

Michael runs out of the blasted interrogation room, towards the sound of the CIA's footsteps. _I hope she ran away fast,_ Michael thinks._ God knows what the CIA would do if they found her! They could kill her! _Michael shudders at the thought as he runs down another hallway. As he nears the end, a group of CIA troops run into him, Strize included.

"Michael! Thank God your alright! We were so worried when we had heard the blast from your earpiece! We came as soon as we could. Did they try to blow you up?!" Strize asks, out of breath.

"Uh, yeah. Something like that." Michael says, covering for Fiona. "So whats our next move then?" He says, changing the topic.

"Well, we have good news and bad news. The bad news is they must have saw us coming, because they took off immediately! But the good news is, there is no way for them to get out of this area without coming back out on the main road. I have to say, this is one of their poorer choices for a hideout." Strize says. The other operatives nod with him.

"Alright then." Michael says. "We should have a couple operatives here just in case they come back, which is highly unlikey. They should be positioned along the East, South, and West walls. " Michael pauses as a operative raises their hand. Michael has the urge to roll his eyes, but instead he nods his head.

"What about the North wall?" The operative asks.

Michael knows that Fiona came through the wall that was blasted, so the IRA must be near that area. But Michael has to come up with a answer, so instead he says, "Thats where the blast came from! They aren't going to go back to the place that almost killed them! Okay, moving on now." Michael sighs, pretending to be annoyed. "Then the rest of the operatives and I will go with Strize to the main road. So, you ten, divide yourslef up between security for the walls, and the rest of you, come with Strize and I to the van so we can get to the main road first. Alright now, move!" Michael says, saying the directions. All the operatives run in there directed directions, and Michael runs toward the van.

When they reach the van, the operatives jump inside and Strize starts the car. He drives at full speed through the bumpy dirt road. As Michael sits in the passenger seat, he thinks about Fiona. _I can't believe she works for the IRA, _He thinks, smirking._ That makes her even cuter. I wonder what would happen if the CIA knew that I was with a girl from the IRA! _He thinks, almost laughing out loud. But then he catches himself, and his eyes widen, the reality of the thought hitting him. _Oh gosh..., _He thinks slightly scared by the thought. He shakes off the worry and goes back to thinking about Fiona, and his thoughts drift to the conversation they had in the interrogation room. He thinks back to how Fiona must have blasted the wall through, but then he remembers something, and his eyes widen in fright.

"STOP THE VAN!" He shouts to Strize. Strize abruptly stops the car and they skid on the road.

"What was that Westen?!" Strize yells, confused and angry.

"The man..." Michael says out of breath. "The man who was interrogating me! The blast went off, and then when I left the room, he was gone! Its all a decoy. They want us to think that they left, so we get out of their way, until they call a helicopter so they can really escape! Its brilliant! But we have to go back, NOW!"

Strize's jaw drops, along with the other operatives. "My God..." He says. But then he backs up, and skids around into a 180 degree U-turn, and drives full speed into the direction they just came from.

Michael looks out his window, deeply worried. And then, for the third time in the last minute, another horrifying thought enters his head, and he gasps out loud. _Fiona! He thinks. Fiona is still at the base!_


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Here is chapter 8. No... that doesn't sound right. Hi! Welcome to my story. No... that sounds too happy. Ugh! Lately I have been having trouble with these intro things. I don't know what to say! Anyhow, enough of you hearing about my troubles. :) Before we get started, I would like to thank Tracey for commenting. Thanks Tracey! ;) Also, thanks to Regan1993 for favoriting my story! Now for the story...:)

* * *

Fiona holds up her gun as she peeks around the corner of the building, the operatives mimicking her every move right behind her. She groans and lays her back against the wall. _I wish Michael had called off all the men from the building. Now I'm going to have to take one out! Thats a very serious violation of the CIA. I could be put in prison for years! I'll have to make it look like one of the terrorist did it, _she thinks. She turns to face her operatives. _  
_

"Okay." She says, whispering. "I'm going to go around the corner and take out the gaurd. When I give the whistle, that means your to go around the corner and follow me into the building. Got it?"

The operatives nod their heads like school children. Fiona nods. She pulls a black face mask out of her bag that the IRA gave to her. She pulls it over her face so just in case something goes wrong, she will be covered. She peeks around the corner and notices that the CIA guard is looking in the other direction. This is her chance. She runs up behind him and before he can turn around to see who his attacker is, she has him in a headlock. She squeezes around his neck with her arm, and waits the long ten seconds. When he finally drops to the ground, unconscious, she softly whistles. Then she hears the footsteps as they run around the corner. She nods at them, and then turns towards the door. She jiggles the handle slightly, even though she knows it will be locked. _If the IRA would let me have access to the explosives room, I wouldn't have this problem, _She thinks shaking her head. Then she smiles_. But they probably figure that if I got really mad at them, I would blow them all up. They're lucky I'm nice. _She pulls a bobby pin out of her hair and wiggles it inside the handles key hole. The door clicks open. They were in.

* * *

Michael stares out the car window in distress. He tries to stop himself from nervously tapping his foot, but he can't help himself. Michael knows Fiona is good at what she does, but he doesn't know how good. These terrorists are VERY good, and they might even be better than him. He prays silently to himself that she is okay.

* * *

Fiona runs up the steps into the building. As she and the operatives run through the halls, searching for signs of people, she thinks. _I have a bad feeling about this. That was way too easy to get in to the building. This might be a trap. _But she shakes off her gut feeling. _No, _She tells herself._ You have to go through with this. If you fail that mission, the IRA is going to do something terrible to you. _

They continue to run through the large building not hearing or seeing any signs of people. Then they reach a door. They can hear hoarse whispers, and banging of items.

"There they are!" A operative whispers with excitement. "In that room!"

Fiona looks skeptically at the door.

"Come on!" Another operative says. "What are you waiting for?!"

Fiona looks at the door again. Something doesn't feel right. But she needs to do this. She needs to complete this mission.

"Alright." She says, her gut screaming at her. "Lets go in."

A male operative eagerly runs up first, and opens the door wide open. Fiona nearly gasps as she sees what lays beneath the door. The room is bare except for a small wooden table in the center. On the table there is a computer, and the sounds of whispering people come from the speakers. But the thing that surprises Fiona the most is that there are no people in the room. This was a trap. Just as her instinct kicks in and she takes a step towards the hall, she hears click of the gun preparing to shoot.

"Don't move." A man with a heavy Russian accent says.

* * *

Quick Afternote: I know, I know. I had promised romance in this chapter. I honestly did mean it, but I thought I would get farther along on this chapter. Also, I know that this was a short chapter too, so sorry about that. Next week I will have more time to whip up the next chapter for you, and hopefully I will be able to put some romantic scenes into the bunch. Thanks for reading! ;)

-Pointshoe11


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! I am planned on making this chapter longer than usual because I feel bad about the very short chapter from last weeks posting. ;) I'm so grateful for all the comments I have gotten since the last chapter! The short chapter must have been magical. ;) Anyway, I have decided to do the "Thank You's" at the end of the stories now for those of you who want to read the story first. Alright then! Now where did we leave off...

* * *

"Half a mile left." Strize says to Michael, as he grips the wheel. Michael slightly nods, still worried. He tries to shake off the feeling that something bad has happened, but it keeps coming back. Just as he gets the feeling again, Strize stops the car abruptly.

"We're here!" He yells. Michael jumps out of the car and he can hear the operatives in the back of the van hop out too.

"Okay everyone! We have to find these terrorists. There is no time to make a plan, and even if we did have a plan, these guys are too smart. So try to stay quiet, all we have on our side is the element of surprise. If you find anything, anything at all, you have your earpieces. Split yourselves into three groups, and then Strize and I will go together. Each of us will enter through one side of the building. Okay lets go!" Michael shouts, and the CIA operatives run past through the gate with Michael and Strize on their heels.

* * *

Fiona sits in a wooden chair, her hands tied behind it. Her mouth is duck taped shut, and her hair is in a mess. After the terrorists had caught them, they took the other operatives away. Then the man had dragged Fiona to another empty room and tied her up. The man had left but Fiona knew he was going to be back very soon. If she was going to escape, she would have to act fast. Fiona surveys the room with her eyes, searching for an escape. But she finds nothing but bare concrete ground and distorted walls, full of chipped paint. _Getting the rope off won't be the problem. The problem will be getting out without being caught,_ She thinks. Her eyes flicker to the door, but she knows very well that she will not be able to get out that way, at least not without her explosives kit. There is no handle on the inside of the door, so there would be no possible way to break through it. Here eyes search the walls again, hunting for a some sort of vent, anything. But she finds nothing.

* * *

"Michael! Look at this! Our operative that was guarding this exit! He's unconscious." Strize says to Michael. Michael starts to walk towards the unconscious CIA operative. While he is walking, he notices size 8 woman's bootprints in the dirt. He grits his teeth and quickly steps over the prints. The steps are smaller than he usually takes, and he hopes Strize doesn't notice. Michael reaches the unconscious man and kneels down. He notices that pressure was put on the mans neck area, and that he was probably grabbed from behind him. This means that who would not have seen Fiona choke him. Michael sighs with releif, and Strize looks at him, confused.

"Ah, sorry." Michael says. "Just glad he's not dead."

Strize shrugs. "We should go in now. We're wasting time. We will pick him up later." Strize says, pointing to the unconscious operative.

Michael nods and he walks past Strize to the door. The first thing he notices is that the lock was picked, probably by some sort of hair bobby pin. The second thing he notices is that the person that was picking the lock must have been in a hurry, because they left the door a tad bit open. Michael quickly closes the door fully before Strize can notice. Then pulls out a piece of wire from his pocket and pretends to try to unlock the door, even though it is already unlocked. He plays around with it for a moment or so, and then he pretends that the door has opened. Strize walks into the building and Michael follows.

"You'd think they would have a better security around here." Strize mumbles, and for a second Michael thinks he has been caught. But even if he has, Strize shows no signs of it. And as they had taught Michael awhile back, even if you think or you know you have been caught, play along and pretend nothing is wrong.

"Yeah," Michael replies. "Funny. Now lets go check this place out."

* * *

Fiona can hear his footsteps coming down the hall. She knows he is coming for her, and she is slightly scared of what he will do to her. But she knows the best way to make the enemy intimidated is to act fearless. So she does just that. She tilts her chin up, crosses her legs in her chair, straightens her shoulders out, and tries to have a defiant look her eyes. She even tries to smile a bit under the duct tape, but it hurts her mouth so she stops. _At least my mouth will get a free lip waxing job out of this, _She thinks jokingly to always found that sometimes saying a joke to herself helps her to calm down relax. By now, she can hear that the man is right outside the door. She holds her breath, waiting for what will come next. She can see him hover outside as he unlocks the door with the key. The door creeps open and he steps inside. Fiona remembers her defiant pose and she slowly lets out her breath, hoping that he will not notice. He stares hard at her for a few seconds, and even though her head is telling her desperately to look away, she stares back at him fearlessly.

"So..." The man says smiling cruelly with his heavy Russian accent. "You came to kill me?"

Fiona opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out. She can't decide whether to tell him that they were actually going to capture him, or just play along. Either way she dies. She decides on playing along and saying as little as possible. So she just stares back at him, expressionless.

This obviously was not the best strategy, because the next thing she knows he slaps her.

"ANSWER ME!" He yells, striking his hand for a second time across her cheek. Her head whips instantly to the side, the impact of strike slapping against her soft cheek.

"I...Yes," She replies, spitting out the first thing that came to her mind. No mercy now. Before her strategy was to stay quiet and keep calm, but no, now its fair game.

"Good." He says, smiling as he pulls a knife from his pocket. Fiona struggles to keep her eyes from widening with fright. She had hoped it would be a quick death, bullet straight to the heart. But it seems like the man had different plans.

"Where I come from, a man who tries to kill one, must be killed. It is for the safety of the world, to kill those who have tried to cause harm. If you have done your research, then you know that the CIA, the US government, the UNACT, and all those organizations have never found a reason for why we kill. But now, I am telling you this, for you will have no one to tell it too after I am done with you today." He says, smiling a toothy grin. "We kill those who have done wrong. We do not kill for pleasure, but we kill for the feeling of security that one less person in the world has paid the price for their terrible act. So now my dear, I must do to you what I have done to so many over the years, I must kill you."

* * *

Michael runs up a flight of stairs with Strize on his heels.

_Fiona has to be here somewhere! He thinks._

He runs down a hallway opening doors as he goes. Then at the end of the hall they reach an intersection. Michael is about to turn to Strize asking him if they should split up, but then he notices something. He bends down, running his fingers across the old rotten blue carpet. There are light scuff marks on the floor, in the direction of the left hallway. It seems as if someone was being dragged, and they were putting up a fight. Michael stands up and glances over at Strize who has just finished double checking the doors that Michael opened.

_Good, _Michael thinks._ He hasn't noticed._

Then Strize catches his eye and nods.

"Thinking about which way we should go, huh?" Strize asks.

Michael nods. "I think we should each go a different way, so we can cover more ground. I'll go left, you go right. Sounds good?" Michael says, praying silently in his head that Strize doesn't ask any questions. God must be on his side today, because Strize just nods silently and and heads to the right hallway. Michael nods back and heads into the direction of the left hallway. Once he is sure that Strize is out of sight, Michael takes off down the hall, peeking in the doorways trying to find Fiona.

_I know those were her boot marks, I just know it, _Michael thinks to himself.

He checks every door throughly, making sure he does not miss any hollow walls, hidden closets, or unrecognizable doorways. He reaches the end of the hall which he realizes comes to another intersection. He almost groans aloud, but then he remembers the scuff marks, and he kneels down, tracing his fingers across the carpet. Sure enough, the light scuff marks are there. They follow the intersection to the left, so Michael stands up and cautiously starts to walk in that direction. Abruptly, the scuff marks stop, but Michael notices that it was not like they stopped to enter a room, but as if instead of dragging her they picked her up to stop her from struggling. Michael starts swear , but stops himself remembering that he has to be as silent. He'll just have to check the doors now, since he has no path.

He starts by opening the nearest door. Nope, just another closet. He opens the next one, which consists of a table and a few chairs. He walks farther down the hall, checking all the doors, making sure to make no noise. He is about the give up when he hears a sound. He sounds like someone shouted, but it was a muffled shout, and you would only have been able to hear it if you listened very carefully. He silently walks down the hall again, his eyes darting back and forth between the two walls, searching for something, anything. And then he finds it. It seems as if it is built into the concrete wall, and there is the tiniest little nob on the front that you would pull to open it.

_How could I have missed this?! Michael_ thinks.

He presses his ear to the hidden door and he can hear very quiet muffled talking. He knows this is where Fiona is, and he knows what he has to do.

* * *

Fiona sits in the chair, as the Russian man lectures on about why he kills people. She wants to spit at his feet, glare at him harshly, yell at him all the most awful words she can think of. But she doesn't. She stays silent, hoping, wishing, waiting, for someone to come find her. The Russian is getting to the end of his lecture, and Fiona knows her fate is near. But then Fiona hears this tapping, and she realizes it is coming from the door. She listens intently, trying to make out the message. Then she understands, and she knows what she must do. But Fiona does not know if it will save her in time. Immediatly after she has this thought, the Russian ends his lecture.

"Now," He says. "I must kill you. I am sorry, young woman. But i must do this, for you, and for me. On the count of three." He twirls his knife in his hand, then points it toward her heart.

Fiona stares at him desperately, trying to think of a way to stall him. But she can't. There is no way.

"ONE!" He shouts, slowly moving the knife closer to her heart.

_Surely the person on the other side of the door, whoever it is, can hear him? Surely they know that I am going to die, _Fiona thinks, trying to reassure herself.

"TWO!"

The knife is even closer than before to her heart she knows she is going to die. But then, milliseconds before she knows he is going to stab her in the heart, she hears a beeping noise.

"THREE!"

His hand stabs in her direction, but he doesn't hit her. She tips her chair to the side, tilting her hide to the right so that her head does not hit the hard concrete floor. Fiona can see the confusion for a second on his face, but then the door explodes open and the Russian is knocked to the floor, not having enough time to put his hands out to save himself.

Fiona looks up, searching for the face of her rescuer in the doorway. The person is Michael.

"Michael!" She yells, with relief, crying with tears of joy.

"Fiona!" He replies, running toward her. He quickly unties her rope and gently rips off the duct tape on her mouth. She sits up, facing him.

"I can't believe you found me," Fiona says.

"Me neither." Michael replies. Neither feels like talking, so Fiona leans into Michael, her lips touching his. They kiss for what seems like forever, and they finally break apart. Michael stands up, and then reaches his hand out for Fiona. She takes it gently, putting her feet on the ground. At first she wobbles slightly, the shock from the blast still with her. But Michael takes her other hand, steadying her. He puts his hands on her hips, and she wraps her arms around his neck. He presses his lips to her forehead, as she closes her eyes, her eyelashes touching her soft skin. They stand there, in the middle of the room, not letting go, wanting to stay this way forever.

Thank You's:

Thank you CONFUSOUL for adding my story to your Story Alerts and Author Alerts! I really do appreciate it. I checked out your stories and I personally love the story called _A Westen Glenanne Special. _Funny how children can be nothing like their parents...

Thanks Angela for commenting! I know, sorry! I hope this chapter was long enough for you. ;) Haha yeah, seems like I never get enough time for all my priorities. It sure is tough keeping up a story when you have people waiting on you! :) But its fun and I do enjoy it very much. Thanks for reading!

Thank you Terry for commenting! I know, I am very sorry about there being no romance in the last chapter. I will try to have more romance in my chapters from now on. :) Thanks again!

And again, a big thank you to all of you guys who read the story!

-Pointshoe11


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! This is the 10th chapter, and there are many more to come! This chapter will not be as long as last time, but I hope it will be long enough. Also, since next Thursday happens to be a "holiday" (I guess not an official one, and for those of who do not celebrate Halloween, I do apologize) I may not be posting a chapter next week. However, if I find time, I will post a chapter possibly before next Thursday. Sorry for the inconvenience, but I will be fairly busy Thursday night and I doubt I will have time to post a new chapter. Thanks for reading! ;)

Happy Halloween!

* * *

Michael stares into Fiona's eyes, her face mesmerizing him. But then reality kicks in, and he pulls his away from her.

"What's wrong?" She asks, staring back at him with concern.

"Fiona," He says. "There is a CIA team on their way, and you have to go find the rest of your IRA team."

"Yes! Right! I have to go now. " Fiona says, but she doesn't move. Instead she stares into Michaels eyes, not wanting to break her gaze away from him. Michael stares back, watching her, dazed. But than Fiona looks away, breaking the gaze.

"I really have to go now." She says, regretfully. "I'll call you." She starts walking towards the door, Michael staring after her. Then she stops.

"Oh and thanks." She says shyly. "For saving me."

"No problem." Michael replies smiling. And then she disappears, taking off down the hallway.

Michael stands there for a moment, taking in the scene that just played out before him. And then for the second time, reality hits him, and he remembers that there is a hopefully dead terrorist laying on the ground just a few feet away from him. He takes a few steps forward then kneels down, checking the Russians pulse.

"Dead," He whispers to himself. _Now I have to find Strize, _Michael thinks._  
_

* * *

Fiona shoots down the hall at lightening speed. She knows which direction her IRA operatives were taken, and she has to find them. _They're probably so scared, _She thinks as she runs towards the direction they were taken. _Gosh, even though they are annoying as heck, I sure hope they are okay. _

She reaches the exact spot that they are taken away. She stands in the middle of the hall, replaying what had happened. She remembers they were dragged off to the left, and then she was taken away. She wasen't paying too much attention too were they were being taken at the time, but she does remember that they were taken down the left hallway, and that they seemed to have taken a right at the middle intersection.

She heads down the left hallway carefully not making a single noise. Once she reaches the middle intersection, she stops and peeks around the wall to get a good view of the right hallway. She notices a guard in front of a door, but that's it. Her muscles relax slightly, knowing that the operatives are probably okay.

She then uses her same tactic she did on the CIA guard, running up behind and choking them around the neck. But this guy is too good. He sees her coming out of the corner of his eye, and he points his gun her her direction. Before she can take another step, he Says "Don't move." Fiona raises her hands their the air. In her head, she runs through her possible move options. She decides on one of the fake and attack drills that they learned in combat training. But in this drill, instead of faking with your body, you use your eyes.

Fiona shifts her eyes to the left, as if there was someone behind the guard. He falls for it and before he can turn back to face her,Fiona tackles him into a headlock, squeezing around his neck. After several seconds, he falls to the ground, unconscious.

_Should've killed him,_ Fiona thinks. She looks toward the door that he was guarding, and she can hear footsteps on the other side. Probably the guards walking around. She listens again, and out of pure luck she hears a sneeze. And then a "Good bless you". She recognizes that voice. That was the operative that had asked a stupid question earlier that day. Thank God for dust, she had found them.

* * *

"There you are!" Michael exclaims to Strize, jogging towards him.

"Michael!" Strike replies. "I was beginning to worry. I hadn't seen you in awhile, and then I started to hear some noises, yelling almost. And then there was this big blast! Did you hear that?"

"Well, actually that blast was me. I had brought some explosives from the van just in case I needed them. And then I found the terrorist! You won't believe it. He died in the blast. We have him." Michael replies.

"You got him?!" Strize says hardly containing his excitement. "This will look so good on my record!"

"Yeah." Michael replies. "lets go pick him up. Once we show the other terrorists he's dead, I'm sure they will surrender."

Strize nods his head, and Michael knows all he is thinking about is the promotion he will get after this operation. Michael shakes his head. All Michael really wants, is to go home and spend time with Fiona alone and non-work involved.

"Let's get going then." Michael say to Strize, and they jog down the hall, Michael leading the way to the hidden doorway. But as soon as Michael turns the corner, he knows something is wrong. He is certain he left the door closed, so that no one would be able to find the body. But now the door remains just a crack open, as if someone was in a rush and forgot to close it fully. Michael picks up his pace towards the door, praying in his head that he is wrong and that everything is fine. Michael reaches the doorway and pulls it open. But the he stops in his tracks, his blood going cold.

"Michael?" Strize asks, coming up behind him. "What's wrong?"

"The body..." Michael starts to say.

Strize stares back at him cluelessly.

"It's gone."

* * *

Thank you Guest who commented on 10/17/13 for commenting! Hmm... I've been thinking about your comment , and I think I understand what you mean. I tried to make the story more realistic this time, if that helps at all. I'll keep your advice in mind for the future. ;) thanks again! Advice always helps.

And as always, thanks for reading! Remember to comment, favorite, and follow! ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Hello. It's Thursday again. It seems like the week goes by so quickly, doesnt it? I feel like yesterday was just Halloween! Again, sorry for no post last week. Anyway, lets start with the story! ;)

* * *

"What do you mean the body is gone?!" Strize asks Michael, his voice rising.

"I mean its gone! When I left to find you it was here, and now its not. I even checked him, and he was dead." Michael replies.

"Well people don't just get up and walk out after their dead! This isnt some zombie movie! This was my promotion! Now you've ruined it." Strize yells.

Michael starts to shout back, but then he stops. They need to keep quiet so they aren't found.

"Strize, we need to stop arguing and find him. I am certain he was dead, so that means one of the terrorists must have found him, and taken him with them. Now all we need to do, is find the terrorists." Michael replies calmly to Strize. But just as the words come out if his mouth, he realizes something. None of the terrorists know that Michael and Strize are there. For all they know, Fiona killed the Russian and then ran away. And if they think Fiona killed him, they are going after her. He has to find her before they do.

"We should go looking for them. And I think it would be more effiecent if we split up." Michael lies, trying again to protect Fiona.

Strize nods in agreement. "Sure. But we better find that man, Westen. Or else I'll find a way for this to come down on you." He says fiercely.

Michael has the urge to say a retort back, but he doesnt. Instead he forces a expressionless nod and walks out the door taking a left, following the dead mans dragged boot marks.

* * *

Fiona stands outside of the door, contemplating her options. She could either burst into the room, and shoot the guards, although she does feel that would be totally necassary. Although she does like explosions, she tries not to kill someone if there is other options. The problem is the gaurds will probably be walking around in the room, not near the door. So that means the element of surprise is out of the question.

_Or is it..., _She thinks to herself. _What if I knock on the door, shoot a few gunshots, make it seem like there is a commotion happening. Then when they open the door, I knock them out. And by the time the terrorists get here, we will be out of here! _She pauses in thought for a few seconds, then realizes something. _If we leave, then I won't be fulfilling my mission, and I will be demoted even more. But there is no other way, and we have to get out of here before they start killing people._

She decides this is her best option. She hides next the door far enough so at first glance you wouldn't be able to see her, but close enough so she can hit the guards with the butt of her gun. Finally, it is ready for action.

"Guys! Help help!" She yells in her best male Russian accent. She then fires her gun several times mimicking shouts and screams. She finally bangs her fist against the ground, as if a body has fallen. Then she stops abruptly, and everything goes quiet. She can hear distant footsteps of others running for help, and then finally the guards inside the room turn the knob.

"He-Hello?" They call out fearfully, scared of getting shot.

_Wimps, _Fiona thinks. Then she hits both of them on the head, one after another. She peeks inside the room, just to make sure that there are no more guards, and thankfully, there aren't. She walks in and all of the operatives start to talk to her at once. She starts to talk back to them, but then she hears the footsteps getting louder and louder. It wouldn't be long, maybe less than 60 seconds, before they get here.

"Shut up everyone! We need to get out, NOW! To the left of here is a staircase that leads to a exit. We need to go, and quickly! Follow me!" Fiona whispers quickly, and everyone gets up and follows her out the room and to the left.

She can hear the terrorists coming even closer now. They may have barely 15 seconds! Fiona holds the exit staircase door open while she makes sure all the operatives get through. Just as she closes the door behind her, she hears the yells of the infuriated terrorists. She smiles as she quickly but quietly jumps down the staircases, after the operatives.

* * *

Michael follows the path to his left. He jogs silently, making sure he doesn't make a sound or leave a single trace behind him. Just as he is about to turn around, he hears several gunshots, and yelling. Immediately his alert goes on, and his ears perk up. The shots seem to have been fired in to the left, instead of the right which is the direction Strize is in. Michael listens again for the gunshots, but he hears nothing.

_Interesting,_ he thinks._ It almost seems as if the gunshots were fake, as if someone was trying to make it seem like a gun fight was happening when it really wasn't. The shots were fired one after another almost immediatly. So either one person shot another person 4 times, or it was all fake. I'm going with the fake theory. _

He starts to run in the direction of the shooting when he hears something. Running footsteps, coming in his direction. He finds the nearest wall, and hides behind it, holding his gun up next to his chin. The running is getting closer and closer. Michael jumps out in front of his enemy, the gun pointing at their face.

"Michael!" Strize exclaims, holding his hands up next to his face on impulse. "You scared me." He lowers his hands to his sides, his posture relaxing into a slouch.

"Strize." Michael replies. "Did you here the gunshots? I wonder what happened." Although he knows exactly what happened, he keeps it to himself. He needs to protect Fiona, just incase she had a involvement.

"I did! That is why I was headed this way. We should go check it out, like right now! We're wasting time!" Strize says, as if suddenly remembering why he was coming this way.

"I know!" Michael replies. They both run off towards the gunshots, both curious of what happened, but both equally terrified.


End file.
